JEALOUS (My 1st GOT7 FF)
by PANDAmuda
Summary: [My 1st Short Story in GOT7 Fandom] Bukan ini keinginan Maknae untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Leader-nya. Tapi ini adalah hal yang disukai Leader untuk memperhatikan Maknae-nya. GOT7 FF You must read this. Enjoy! Salam Hangat -PANDAmuda


**Author : PANDAmuda**

**Cast: JB , Jr. , MARK, BAMBAM , other member GOT7**

**Warning: OOC, GaJe, Typos, BL, BoysXBoys**

.

.

.

.

**PANDAmuda Present**

.

.

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Jelas terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah BAMBAM salah satu maknae dari boyband baru keluaran JYPEnt. Yaitu GOT7, yang dimana membernya terdiri dari 7 orang namja dan memiliki 2 Maknae-Line yang sama-sama kelahiran 1997 dan BAMBAM adalah salah satunya.

"BAMBAM-ssi, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak semangat?" Tanya Yugyeom namja yang beda beberapa bulan lebih muda dari Bambam

"Aku taka pa-apa" jawab Bambam dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yugyeom yang masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati

Walaupun Bambam tua daripada Yugyeom beberapa bulan, tapi Bambam adalah sosok yang paling manja di group mereka selain itu juga Bambam memiliki _Baby Face_ dan terlihat sangat imut melebihi Yugyeom.

.

Saat ini Bambam tengah meringuk di balik selimut tebalnya, Jakson yang kebetulan masuk dan menyalakan lampu kamar untuk mengambil IPod-nya sedikit kaget melihat ternyata ada orang di kamar gelap tersebut.

"Oh my god, Bambam ada apa denganmu?" ucap Jakson kaget dan segera menghampiri Bambam

"…" Bambam terlihat seperti seorang gadis kecil yang tak dibelikan boneka Barbie edisi terbaru, ia mem-pout-kan bibir tipisnya dan menggembungkan pipinya

"Kau diam? Kau tak ingin bercerita kepadaku?" Tanya Jakson, ia yakin Bambam pasti tengah kesal oleh karena itu dia menawarkan tawaran yang menguntungkan bagi Bambam

"Apa hyung mau mendengarkannya?" Bambam ragu. Haruskah dia menceritakannya atau tidak?

"Tentu. Ceritalah" Jaksin meyakinkan Bambam bahwa ia mau mendengarkan ceritanya

"Jadi gini hyung—" Bambam pun memulai ceritanya

.

**#FLASHBACK**

_Semua member GOT7 berkumpul di tempat syuting Real GOT7 Ep. 1 dan untuk merayakan Birthday Party nya JB—walaupun sudah lewat._

_Semuanya—kecuali JB pastinya—tengah memegang hadiah yang tadi mereka beli dan akan mereka berikan kepada JB. JB menggecek setiap hadiah yang diberikan oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya—walaupun Mark lebih tua satu tahun dari JB, tapi karena JB leader ia menganggap yang lain adalah dongsaengnya (Maruk juga si JB ini ternyata)._

_JB akan memilih 2 hadiah terberat menurutnya, dan akhirnya JB memilih Jr. sebagai terberat pertama dan memberikan sebuah Papan Hadiah untuk Jr._

**_._**

**#Bambam's side**

_"Ini hadiah terima kasih ku untuk Jr." ucap JB hyung pada Jr. Hyung_

_'Hiisss.. beruntung sekali Jr. hyung'_

_"Dan posisi kedua Mark"_

_"Kurasa JB-hyung harus berterimakasih—" "ssstt…" Mark-hyung memotong perkataanku_

_'selamat buatmu Mark-hyung'_

_'Mark-hyung dan JB-hyung berpelukan? Aku iri padamu hyung'_

_Sungguh aku iri dengan Mark-hyung, saat ini JB-hyung tengah membuka hadiah dari Mark-hyung dan JB-hyung berkata bahwa ia tau jika itu adalah Notebook dan ketika di buka JB-hyung benar._

_"Aku tau ini bukan seberapa, tapi ini cukup berguna bagiku untuk menulis lirik nantinya" ucap JB-hyung secara tidak langsung dia sangat bahagia mendapatkan hal tersebut dari Mark-hyung._

_"Aku memikirkan hal itu" ucap Mark-hyung_

_Mark hyung bahkan memikirkan apa yang sangat dibutuhkan JB-hyung? Aku iri._

_"Wah.. Hyung ternyata pengertian" kataku kepada Mark-hyung_

_"Bukan apa-apa" balas Mark-hyung padaku._

**#Bambam's Side End**

_._

_Dan ketika JB membuka hadiah dari Bambam untuknya, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah._

_"Bagaimana perasaaanmu Tuan. Jaebum?" Tanya Jakson sambil menyodorkan sebuah Mic mainan kepada JB_

_Dan begitulah hingga akhir syuting ep 1 Real GOT7 Bambam tetap tersenyum walaupun dia masih merasa iri terhadap 2 orang hyungnya itu—Mark dan Jr._

**#FLASHBACK END**

.

"—Jadi begitu hyung." Ucap Bambam mengakhiri ceritanya

"Astaga, kau sungguh kekanakan—"

**BRAK**

"Oh, ternyata kau iri Bambam baby?" Tanya sesosok namja tampan yang tadi menggebrak pintu kamar mereka dengan tidak berpri-kepintuan (?)

"H—hyung? K—kenapa kau disini? A—apa kau mendengarnya?" Bambam gugup.

Bagaimana tidak gugup coba? Ia sedang bercerita tentang betapa irinya ia dengan Mark dan Jr. kepada Jakson sementara tanpa ia ketahui objek yang di bicarakan tengah mendengarkan pembicaraannya dari luar kamar.

"Jelas aku mendengarnya baby." Ucap JB dengan nada merayu

"Oppss! Ku rasa aku harus pergi" dengan cepat Jakson menyambar IPod yang tadi di carinya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan JB dan Bambam berdua di kamar mereka

"So Bambam baby kenapa kau iri dengan Mark-hyung dan Jr.?" Tanya JB "Ah, kurasa kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Karena aku sudah mendengar semuanya tadi dari luar." Lanjut JB seraya mendekati Bambam yang masih diatas tempat tidur.

"H—hyung?" Bambam gugup (lagi)

"Baiklah aku akan menunjukkan cintaku kepadamu Baby, so jangan iri kepada mereka lagi ya!" ucap JB dan langsung mengunci jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Dan setelahnya kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi bukan? aku tak akan menceritakan dan menjelaskannya lagi. Kenapa? Jelas karena mengintip orang lain yang sedang melakukan 'This And That' adalah sebuah dosa bukan? Kikikikikiki… #ketawa ala Jakson di Real GOT7 ep1

.

.

.

.

**END**

Cuap-cuap: Akh… akhirnya kelar perlu waktu 1 jam kurang buat tau nama dan karakter member GOT7. Perlu waktu lebih dari 2 jam untuk menulis ini FF. kenapa lama? Jelas karena aku harus mengubah cerita yang sudah hampir jadi itu menjadi sesuatu yang masuk akal dan jelas lagi.

Dan apa kalian juga merasa jika..

**Mark** memiliki bibir yang sama dengan Jin (BTS) dan sepintas juga terlihat mirip? Apa itu hanya perasaanku?

**Jakson** dari jauh terlihat seperti Taeyang (BIG BANG), apa hanya karena gayanya? Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja?

**Youngjae** terlihat (maaf) jelek di MV Girls-Girls-Girls? Terlihat seperti member Boyfriend ketika di Real GOT7? Apa itu hanya perasaanku (lagi) saja?

**Bambam** terlihat TUA di MV Girls-Girls-Girls? Terlihat seperti Jungkook (BTS)? Apa itu hanya perasaanku (dan lagi) saja?

**Yugyeom** memiliki wajah seperti Hansol (TOOP DOOG) tapi ketika ketawa terlihat mirip dengan Our Twins Dragon (TASTY)? Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja (lagi dan lagi)?

Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tau. Wkwkwkwk

Review Everybody!


End file.
